oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Boiling Point
It's Always Sunny in Paradise With the anchor docked the ship remained in place in the ocean, waves crashing onto the side as the ship rocked back and forth, adjusting slowly to the rough waters they stopped in. Gai emerged from the captain's quarters with his suit jacket and notable sash left behind, rolling up his white dress shirt's sleeves before cracking his knuckles. By the way he walked out to the middle of the deck, it looked as though Gai was unbothered nor phased by the shaky surface, almost as if he was walking on still land compared to the other crew members that were stumbling as they moved. A cheery whistle breezed through his lips before stopping place, excited for what was about to happen, evident by the large smile on his face. After stopping, Gai reached into his pocket and pulled out a ceramic pot before tossing it into the air and catching it with one hand repeatedly until his opponent emerged. He obviously wanted this, as his eyes darted around the ship, checking on specific areas that he had tended to before the event, laying mysterious 'gifts' for his opponent if they were to ever come close to them. "Alright then Campfire, are we going to start or what?" Gai called out in a excited, childish manner. The air surrounding the young man flickered as the body of another appeared behind him, Nero's soru disrupted the serenity that had taken hold of their ship as it left gusts of wind in its wake. The former Cipher Pol Agent wasn't wearing his usual purple coat or scarf for that matter, rather opting for the navy blue sleeve shirt. The gloves being evidently still a part of his attire as it reached forward with one of its fingers pointing outwards as it aimed for Gai's left shoulders. All in one fell swoop. Using Kenbunshoku Haki to sense Nero's location quickly change was only enough for Gai to switch to his Busoshoku Haki to cover his entire body before the feeling of being thrown forward caught him off guard. The ceramic pot that he was tossing into the air fell without anything to catch it, leaving it to descend quickly onto the deck where Gai stood last and shatter into pieces. What was inside quickly propelled outwards especially into Nero considering how close he was to where it dropped. In a split second hundreds of metal shards made their way outwards all around, implanting their pieces into the boards and spars nearby, causing some of the surrounding crew members to flee in panic as the two came into conflict. Gai stood from where he landed to reveal his entire body covered in black, different to the type that conventional Busoshoku Haki had due to a lack of a shine to his skin. A smile still planted on his face as he combed back the hair on his head that hung over his face to reveal menacing eyes underneath, looking back at the cheap shot that Nero had taken to start the fight off. "That wasn't fair old man." Gai called out as he crossed his arms, long spikes emerging from all around his body and tearing through his clothes. "Have some respect for the art of combat you pagan." Nero's movement froze as soon as the small object appeared within his vision and remained in this position for the next few moments. It wasn't out of fear or loss of ideas that his movement had ceased to be, but as the metal shards would start piercing his clothes yet dent or even bounce off his body- it would've been evident enough at this point that he was utilizing tekkai to defend himself. It wouldn't be until the shards had scattered and his colleague had turned towards him. "Your smile is just as unnerving as ever, Gai-san." Nero's response came with a flicker, not of words, but of his own body starting to set itself ablaze. Spreading like a wildfire just above parts of his legs, only to cover large parts of his entire body with only few section revealing his human flesh and sometimes straws with shades of brown. The Wicker-Man's body leaned forward, only to raise one of his heels and use it as a mediator to burst himself forward. And with it came a black-clad fist, shrouded in flames as it was being flung forward-and-downward towards Gai's left shoulder. Still with his hardening haki, Gai threw one of his own fists towards Nero's, spikes protruding from all over with the intent of either piercing his body with said spikes or catch Nero's fist with Gai's own. Growing up without a shell like the fish-man side of his family caused Gai to learn and make his own, one that would surpass the others. Gai knew that Nero knew of his level with haki but wasn't sure if the old man knew how much more he could do with it. Whilst the heat of the wickerman was surely something that Gai didn't want to stick around for too long, he was glad that he had picked the location for them to fight in as it meant that he had prepared his very own edge. As the fists clashed, the blonde man's face appeared to twitch as he kept pushing the fist protruding downwards in-between the two individuals as a means to dismantle them both. Only to raise his other hand towards Gai's upper body and face as their bodies descended. From it, flames were still ablaze as they started protruding towards the hybrid man like a stream of raising fire: Aiming to burn his opponent even before making contact with his skin. Gai managed to keep his menacing smile even through the whole ordeal as he shifted his position and body posture, pulling himself to the side to slip around and let Nero fall forward while Gai drifted downwards onto the deck. The fire continued on its way down onto the wooden boards of the ship, but Gai had little interest in his opponent's flames. Landing on both his feet with an elegant courtesy, Gai twisted around and held up a hand to show three fingers as he looked at Nero from the corner of his eye. Counting down from three, Gai placed a finger down for every second whilst his black body remained to further protect him from being damaged unexpectedly, his smile growing as one finger remained on his hand. "Boom." He muttered playfully. After Gai's spoke an explosion erupted from the top of the ship but not one that would destroy the mast and sails, but propel a cloud of gas that would float downwards towards the deck. Thick heavy smoke drifted down towards Gai and Nero's position with only a few more seconds left for anyone to get any last words in, inevitably concealing their battle and robbing the opponents mostly of sight and breathe. Not even the ocean breeze that came in was enough to push or shift the smoke, showing that this kind was of man made nature, a certain Gai making them. Gai tauntingly waved his fingers at Nero before embracing the smoke that descended upon them. Despite having just struck against their ship and breaking the wooden floorboards on impact, as Nero lifted his hand and straightend his body it would be evident that ship hadn't started to burn. But rather left marks of ash before subsiding all togheteher. In reality it was nothing more than Nero having drained the flames with impact, making sure to keep them afloat. Yet this wasn't the time to celebrate with the young hybrid's plans evidently already having been set in motion. Filling his lungs with fresh air before the smoke covered every inch of their deck, leaving the other crewmembers that was keeping the ship moving confused and running. Yet inside the smoke, Nero was still clear as lighthouse at the shores of a thick fog as his flickering flames only seemed to grow further by the moment. As his fire expanded, so too did an orange smoke of his own begin to shroud and mingle with Gai's own. Despite not being able to see his opponent, Nero was keeping his observation haki in full throttle as the smoke eventually started to suffocate the residing to the point of clearing the way to breath again. At least in the case of Nero, his methods having been made to ultimately turn Gai's creation into a threat rather than an advantage. Using the smoke to cover his escape, Gai threw himself overboard and into the water, disappearing underneath the waves unbeknownst to Nero. The cool force of the ocean sent chills down Gai's spine as he let his eyes close and his body adjust to the new environment, already feeling as though he was getting stronger, faster and overall much more powerful. The only thing that really made the water a con for him was his eyesight as he watched the colours of the deep sea and the underside of the ship blend into a massive blur. Keeping his armament haki on, Gai floated backwards to increase the distance between him and the ship, before there were a few goods metres between the two entities. With hardening still enhancing his body, Gai 'Torpedo Strike'd towards the bottom of the ship with only an intent to wave it enough so that Nero would lose balance. Propelling himself forward, Gai sped through the water at an immense speed, closing the gap between him and the ship extremely quickly. Using his shoulder to ram the side, Gai held himself back a bit in order to avoid destroying the ship, before ultimately coming into contact as all the force he built up in his shot travelled into the vessel. The power alone was enough to tilt the ship close to the waters, sending crates and barrels sliding downwards towards the side of the ship and knocking over crew members into the water, yet wasn't too powerful to send the whole ship over on a ninety degree angle. Gai remained in the water and sped around the ship as it returned to its balanced state with an elastic bounce, violently returning to place after being knocked over to the side and causing more imbalance for those on board. Being sent overboard as many of the others, Nero struck the air using his feet as to ascend upwards like as if he jumping up an invisible staircase. Making his way towards the crow's nest as to get a better view of the situation. The smoke below him was already dispersing and he could clearly see the results from Gai's earlier attack. Remaining in place as Nero scouted the whereabouts of his opponent, reaching up to twirl the side of his moustache whilst doing so. It was clear that everything about this situation wasn't in his favor. Due to his devil fruit abilities, the ocean itself was obvisouly a no go. Even if it was then he was up against a fishman after all. He could always make use of Rankyaku, but without seeing his opponent and knowing that the speed wouldn't be enough unless predicting Gai's travelling pattern. Nero would altogether be a fool to attempt any of these without being served a golden opportunity at this rate. But it wasn't like he was being forced to fight or desperate to do so, if Gai wanted to win this one then he'd have to strike him from this distance and get close to him again. Given the terrain, one was more predicable than the other for sure. Thus Nero remained, looking down at the crew members that was struggling to get back onto the ship. As much as it despised having to rely on them, it wasn't like this duo could manage such a ship using four hands. The hairs on Gai's head sprung up as if feeling through the water, moving in different directions to give a sense of where he was. Sensing that there were crew members floating in the water, Gai sped forward through the water with inhuman speed, reaching them in seconds before throwing them upwards through the ocean surface and back onto the ship with near absolute precision. He couldn't tell if the men he threw had landed on deck or crashed into the many barrels or crates stored above. The speed he was moving was seemed almost impossible compared to how he moved on land, as if he was with the current of the ocean itself when looked at on the deck of the boat. Gai spared no time to save the men before retreating underneath the ship to try one more trick out to see where Nero was. Making a bowl shaped gesture with his hands, Gai began forming a glowing orb of blue and white within them. Closing his eyes and propelling himself to the side, Gai looked with blind eyes just hard enough to make out the shape of the bottom, before speeding forward towards the surface and throwing the orb outwards just as we was about to break through. With his timing, Gai managed to create a spiralling current of water that erupted from the sea, being able to carry and conceal him with its rough body before heading towards the ship. The water didn't carry any sort of destructive intent as it approached, quickly dissipating into droplets before colliding as it quickly washed the deck and filled it ankle high with sea water. "Nero? Where are you?" Gai smiled as his hairs perked up, appearing after the initial crash of the waves to reveal his flat black body, now glowing with unusual lighted up patterns. The man said nothing even as the ship swayed back and forth, eyes set on the man below from his bird eye's view. Nero did finally notice however, the trickling of blood coming from his right hand or rather he could finally feel as the adrenaline from before must've numbed its initial outbreak. Yet with each second that went by, his skin would progressively start being replaced by straws and the fires spreading along with it. Being careful however not to make contact with the flag or wood with the exception of his feet that was seemingly not ablaze for the time being. "Where are you old man? Won't you join me for a nice dip in the water?" Gai laughed as he kicked about in the water, splashing about. The water didn't seem to hinder his movement like a normal person, walking as if there was nothing there but air. Yet the same couldn't be said for the crew men who were retreating from the scene, dragging their feet through the water to get to safety and off deck to avoid being thrown off again. Gai approached and sat on the ship's side, leaning backwards with a seemingly relaxed posture. Yet as Gai did, so would a shadow cover him as if someone had blocked out the sun. Descending from up above was Nero, now in the appearance of a burning-scarecrow made out of straw and wood, having used geppo as he leapt from the crow's nest but also during his fall- increasing the speed several times over before closing in on Gai within a moment's notice. Aiming once again another right hook towards his current adversary with the intent on either pummelling the man's body. Gai looked up and reacted as soon as Nero had gotten close to him with his hardened arms before his body. His arms and his enhanced Haki provided the protection he needed against the flames of his opponent's Devil Fruit, yet he needed to lure Nero in with him for a quick dip into the water. The spikes from his body shot out to double the length they were before in an attempt to pierce Nero before Gai pulled backwards, hoping that whatever spike was lucky enough to drag Nero down with him, if not, then tear a large wound in his body. Being on dry land was Nero's advantage over Gai, so knowing that meant that he would have to limit the amount of time he was spending on board, and lure his opponent into the deep with him where he could finish the fight in its entirety. Both of them wanted to lure each other into a trap, but which one of them would spring? As the two of them made contact, Nero's new body would appear to rupture at first glance but really it was opening itself altoghether. The mixture of wood, straws and fire revealed itself to the living prison that the devil fruit Nero had consumed was named after. With arms clutching and strapping itself around whatever it made impact to and the man's chest opening itself like cage before biting down on the half-breed. Even the spikes from the man's body seems have an no issue piercing Nero's own, but it didn't stop the flames from turning blue as he was now engulfing Gai with the aim having him submit. Having already made the motion to drop himself down into the water whilst defending himself from Nero, the wickerman himself was able to grab onto the young Fish-man hybrid just as he was descending into the ocean. Gai had accepted allowing himself to be grabbed if it meant that the both of them would fall, knowing full well that the ocean would be a devil fruit user's weakness and bring him into his own advantageous environment. Its also why Gai had retained his hardening haki for so long, as while the heat may have been unbearable to a high degree his skin would have been void of any burns. Nero would soon submit when he would be plunged into the deep sea, where he could hopefully release his grasp and allow Gai to finally show off his new techniques. Category:GuyCivic Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:Role-Plays